Character Bios
by James 'Bucky' Buchanon Barnes
Summary: A collection of bios I've made for characters on RP forums. Saving them in convenient chapters so if I switch phones/computers I won't lose them.
1. Booster Gold

Booster Gold

Name: Frankie Fitzgerald.

Alias: Booster Gold II.

Gender: Female.

Age: Twenty-three.

Sexuality: Bisexual.

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body to envy. The skintight blue and yellow spandex works, to say the least. She doesn't have the visor Booster has, but she has a golden domino mask, covering the area around her eyes without obscuring her beauty at all.

Personality: From the future, she makes a lot of pop culture references that no one will get, and considers Modern Family a "cult classic". Her words, not mine.

Powers: Technically, none.

Weaknesses: Susceptible to fire, poison, gunfire, arrows, the usual. Although she has a bunch of futuristic stuff, she herself is not from the future.

Gear: Skeets, a flying golden egg-shaped drone with a single red light meant to indicate an 'eye'. Her suit, which has a bunch of sensors, has a display on her arm and a bunch of buttons too. Her suit allows her flight and extra strength and stuff.

Tier list: House.

Bio: Born in California, she met Booster when he came to help with city evacuation (evacuation!) in LA. Her parents had been killed, though she did not know it, in a fire created by Brainiac twenty. Having pity on her, he brought her to the Watchtower, and then back to his apartment, signing adoption papers a few months later, on her ninth birthday. At first she wasn't his sidekick, but then his back was broken when a building fell on him. She became Booster Gold the second, "Protecting your future, while protecting my- also future."

Other: 500 miles by the Proclaimers.


	2. Tyson Power

Tyson Power

Name: Neil deGrasse Tyson.

Alias: Tyson Power.

Gender: Male.

Age: 58.

Sexuality: Science.

Appearance: They invented the phrase "Chocolate Daddy" to describe him. Too many amazing photos to choose from. Just look at his Google Images page. (Even if you already know what he looks like you should look anyway because the man has some of the greatest photos ever.) He wears a bright silver suit, with buttons and screens on the arms of his costume.

Personality: Hilarious. Genius. Shrewd. A quote: "The good thing about science is that it's true weather or not you believe in it."

Powers: The ability to LITERALLY make people's head explode when he says something smart. He can also use a vast array of technology developed by his colleagues.

Weaknesses: Normal human. And although he has energy shields, he's susceptible to magic and poison. When he meets a Creationist he feels an overwhelming need to debate them/educate them.

Gear: Energy shields that can protect him from fire, bullets, energy beams or even the vacuum of space. He has a number of drones that are capable of creating distractions with blinking lights, lasers, and loud noise. They can also put on a rave. Flight.

Tier list: House buster. But he prefers creating to destroying.

Bio: Then Trump got elected and he set out on a grueling campaign to Make America Smart Again. He's low-risk. Mostly he just walks around making people heads occasionally explode when he talks about how wormholes are a hole from any direc- *SPLAT*

Other: Theme Song: Pusherman by Curtis Mayfield.


	3. Phoenix

Phoenix

Name: Samuel Pennyworth.

Alias: Phoenix.

Gender: Male.

Age: 15.

Sexuality: Heterosexual.

Appearance: He has auburn colored salt pepper hair, with black eyes and a pointed face. 5'11" with a strong chest and abs you could break a hammer on. He has a strong jaw and a VERY French accent. So basically, he walks in a room, and every woman is immediately pregnant. His costume is described under gear, but instead of the usual grays of a bat suit, it's entirely black. It has a bronze bat symbol on the chest.

Personality: Shy, and mild in demeanor. He has a somewhat curious nature about him, possibly what caused his inclusion into the Bat-Family. His looks often get him attention, but he doesn't show off. He's a bit sheltered, ignorant to America in an endearing way.

Powers (If appicable) (TYPOOOOOO!): None.

Weaknesses: Totally normal human, though his suit is fireproof and bulletproof. He's still susceptible to everything else. His secret identity. His brother is also a pressure point.

Gear: A fireproof bat-suit. But what's so special about it is that it creates fire. With jets all over his body, he can shoot fire out of anywhere he wants. His hands, his feet, his cowl itself. His cowl can look normal, like Batman's, or it can slide shut competely, cameras hidden in the glassy black material on the front show him footage so he can see his opponents. Two approximately eye-shaped lights appear on the front of the cowl as well. Imagine the Arkham Knight's costume. His cape is also fire-proof. He has the usual bat-arsenal.

Tier list: He's BURNING DOWN THE HOUSE! *guitar riff* Okay seriously, he's an above average human.

Bio: Samuel's mother is a real-estate agent. His father is an oil pipeline constructor. His father kept spending overnights in Brazil, claiming it was for extra work. Well, it wasn't. So now there's a divorce underway (secretly Samuel thinks his mother is glad it's over anyway). So Samuel and his brother were shipped off to live with the only remaining card his mother had. Her connection with the Wayne family. When they first came, it was only for a couple of weeks. But as a court battle dragged on over who got what furniture in the divorce, Samuel and his brother Jean Luc have been in Gotham for a few months. After a misstep into the Batcave, the boys are transformed into a superhero and a... Butler... Guess there's always a black sheep, huh?


	4. Prowler

Prowler

Name: Helga Rosa Bertinelli.

Alias: Prowler.

Gender: Female.

Age: 27.

Sexuality: Bisexual.

Appearance: Raven hair on dark Italian skin and blue eyes that are almost Indigo. A heart-shaped face, cheeks that you want to squeeze. A full, matronly frame. Wide hips and thick thighs with abs you could break a hammer on, a lower back tattoo of a blue whale, and breasts that press against her top. She has scars from bullets, knives and cigarette buds clearly visible through her JLU costume. She has a display on her arm, a la Arkham Knight.

Personality: Hostile, fierce, cruel, arrogant, sharp, dead sexy.

Powers: None.

Weaknesses: Normal human. Everyone, literally everyone, knows she's Prowler.

Gear: Crossbow, quiver, magnetic trackers, police baton, drones with thermal vision and night vision, normal arrows, exploding arrows, sticky foam arrows, grappling arrows, smoke arrows, sleeping gas arrows, flashbang arrows, vibrating arrows (can vibrate through walls and stuff), and charged arrows.

Tier list: Normal. But financially very powerful.

Bio: Born to Mr. and Mrs. Bertinelli, of the Bertinelli crime family of Gotham, she was always well spoiled and cared for. That is, until the night. Steven Mandragora, a worker of her father's, had secretly been smuggling girls out of the Bertinelli sex-trafficking in Gotham. Daddy was furious, and so in the dead of night, they went to his house.

Steven, a very large human being, was certainly stronger than her father. But having an ego, her father wanted to prove something to Mandragora before he died. They fought, her father ended up with a broken back on the floor. The henchman they'd brought shot Mandragora, but they couldn't undue the damage done. With a sobbing mother over the paralyzed mass of her father on the floor, at thirteen years old, Helga shot both of her parents.

The men standing around her looked on, and Helga got her first taste of power. She took over the family business, and expanding business ventures over the years made her the richest woman in Gotham. She's a deadshot with her crossbow, having taught herself. She mostly manages the sex ring from her penthouse, but now and again a trigger has to be pulled, and who better to do it?

Other: Needs members for her harem. PM if interested.

Dimension: Earth 3.


End file.
